Le Cartouche
by LapetiteAnzu-Teana
Summary: En acceptant ce cadeau, il l’avait faite sourire… Mais pour combien de temps ? Atem x Anzu, One-Shot COMPLETE


**Attention, j'arrive ! **

**Avant, mon idée était tout autre. J'avais fait un rêve il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et je voulais le suivre… mais en écrivant, d'autres pensées s'y sont ajoutées. Voyez vous-même… (**_Je ne vous direz pas ma première idée car elle verra le jour… euh, un jour LOL_**)**

**-**

**-**

**Yami :**** Bon arrête de les faire attendre et laisse nous lire. Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi encore que cette fic ?!? … Bon j'espère que j'y suis dedans ! **

**Vous avez entendu ce **"**Grand Pharaon**"**… Dans ce cas, c'est parti (J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça XD) !**

-

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Monsieur **Kazuki Takahashi**, celui qui nous à tant fait saliver XD.

Rating : **K+** ! Ca fait pas mal aux yeux XD. Quoi ? Rhalala… rien que cette scène là, alors ! Êtes-vous partant(es) pour un **T** ?

Résumé : En acceptant ce cadeau, il l'avait faite sourire… Mais pour combien de temps ? Quand une personne décide de s'en aller, le cartouche, lui, avait décidé de ne plus briller… Ce pendentif avait relié deux âmes mais pas de la même époque et pour préserver ce lien, une main s'était mise dans l'autre.

-

…_**Si ça n'avait été que des mots, des larmes n'auraient pas pu être versées…**_

-

* * *

-

**Le Cartouche**

-

Après que le Pharaon soit retourné parmi les siens en traversant la porte qui menait au repos éternel et ce, devant les regards de ses amis, tous repartirent un peu précipitamment. Non pas que ce sanctuaire leur déplaisait… enfin mise à part pour Kaiba vu son humeur massacrante, mais parce qu'il eut récemment un éboulement et qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir. Même si pour ce faire, il fallait ne pas regarder en arrière… "Anzu".

…Il était déjà parti avec ton cœur…

Tu l'as laissé repartir avec ton cœur et tu es restée silencieuse tout au long du voyage. Seules tes larmes te trahissaient…

Il fallait qu'Anzu parte et qu'elle lui dise adieu, qu'elle dise à celui pour qui son cœur avait battu… mais elle ne le pouvait, car pour elle c'était impossible.

Dans sa course contre le temps, elle regarda de ses yeux larmoyants, encore et pour la dernière fois, la porte du destin. Cette porte qu'il l'avait séparé de lui… et cette même porte qui lui défendait de revenir et peut-être contre sa volonté. Une limite infranchissable qu'elle voulut dépasser à un moment pour espérer le rejoindre, là où il allait demeurer pour l'éternité.

Ses amis le savaient à présent, il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière, "Anzu "…, mais simplement garder son image dans ton cœur … _son souvenir…_

…Et par delà cette porte, on entendrait toujours le son que produit un battement de cœur à l'unisson…

_Quand un roi meurt, c'est tout un monde qui part avec lui. Mais tout ne partira pas car son image demeurera toujours dans le cœur de chacun… Et il en va de même pour un royaume qui a été balayé et ravagé, ne laissant que les yeux pour pleurer._

Arrivés en trombe jusqu'à la sortie du sanctuaire, tous atterrirent dans le désert de sable blanc où ils étaient à la merci d'un soleil couchant qui donnait un accès aux rêves. Yûgi ainsi que ses amis se sentirent tous bien esseulés et pourtant, ils étaient en nombre car, ce qu'ils venaient de perdre était un ami qui n'avait pas de prix… un être cher à leurs yeux et pour Anzu, c'était bien plus encore…

Sur ce sable, où ils eurent les pieds, un grand vide était en train de naître... mais face à cela, ils regardèrent vers le ciel et comprirent qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre la main devant un destin déjà écrit, ni de pouvoir faire-marche arrière. "Anzu"... La porte auquel tu avais regardé la fissure, était déjà scellée !

"_Je me souviens… A sa fermeture, elle l'avait regardé presque tétanisée. Elle ne bougeait plus ! … Et dès que les portes étaient closes, elle voulut courir mais… il était déjà trop tard._ "

Les portes étaient bel et bien fermées, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait s'était effondré sur elle à cet instant.

Le groupe resta là un moment, le temps de se remettre un peu de leurs émotions. Vous me direz bien sûr… à l'exception de Monsieur Seto Kaiba, qui trouva d'ailleurs cette attente grossièrement insignifiante et beaucoup trop longue pour son égo.

"Tu viens, Makuba ! On s'en va !"

Toujours, il avait regardé les gens de haut et avec cet éternel air hautain, sans même trop se forcer, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un…

"Okay, grand frère !"

"J'en ai assez de tout ce cirque !"

Kaiba parti sur le champ et sans même attendre son pauvre petit frère, qui lui, portait la mallette contenant les quelques cartes rares de son ainé.

"Hmm ! Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont une fois encore, fait perdre mon temps ! Tsss, ils ne savent donc pas qui je suis ? Je suis le grand Seto Kaiba ! Directeur de la plus grande société de jeu au monde... !"

"…Mon temps est précieux ! Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ces morveux et leur sois disant histoire de Pharaon à l'eau de rose… ! "

"…J'ai une multinational à diriger, moi ! "

Une chose était sûr… Kaiba ne changera jamais et tout le monde le savait ! A le voir avec ce même caractère et à ne pas avoir changé durant tout ce temps, le sourire de certains commençait à s'afficher sur leurs visages…

"_Si Atem serait encore parmi nous, il sourirait lui aussi…_"

"Attends-moi, Seto ! "

Laissant derrière lui, un Makuba en difficulté.

"Et ont te retiens pas ! " dit Honda, qui trouva comme toujours, Kaiba fort dérangeant.

"ça, c'est sûr. " ajouta Otogi, les bras croisés.

"Ouai ! " Fit Jono avec un point levé, menaçant Kaiba qui partait au loin.

Étant réduit à de simples silhouettes au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en allaient au loin dans l'horizon, tous détournèrent leurs regards vers le ciel en pensant à celui qui avait, un jour, changé leurs quotidiens.

…_Mais est-ce -que tout le monde l'avait compris ?_

L'affection qu'elle lui porte, cachait bien la raison… Qu'elle-même avait ignoré ! Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Est-ce que le Pharaon avait seulement compris ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard vu que tant d'années les séparaient ?

Anzu n'avait pas réussi à montrer cette audace qu'elle avait en elle ! De ne pouvoir regarder haut dans le ciel, elle refusait d'accepter le fait qu'il soit parti et qu'il l'avait laissé sans lui dire « au revoir ». Au fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait le pourquoi, mais elle refusait de l'accepter.

A ce moment là, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, chacun lui témoigna de l'attention et même ressentir sa grande tristesse. Yûgi, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un poids sur le cœur.

"Anzu…" l'appela Ishizu avec inquiétude.

"Je commence à comprendre." admit Malik.

"Oui " fit Ishizu.

"Je suis désolé." dit Yûgi en se sentant mal a l'aise…

"Yûgi ! " lui dit Jôno en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Elle céda sous la pression et ne pu retenir ses larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur le sable encore chaud du désert. Yûgi ne put la regarder sans se sentir coupable et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ishizu s'approcha de la jeune fille en larmes pour lui apporter réconfort car elle a déjà ressentit cette sensation…

"_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite_ ? " se demanda-t-elle, soufrant de sa léthargie.

"Je suis désolée Anzu. " dit une voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Elle pouffa une exclamation de surprise. Elle connaissait cette voix mais ne pouvait pas y croire et pourtant… Elle dirigea son regard plein de tristesse vers le ciel orangé. Ishizu fût étonnée, mais les larmes de Anzu ne cessèrent pas pour autant de couler.

Tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes, elle demanda à Yûgi une opportunité.

"Yûgi, s'il te plait… Pouvons-nous rester encore un peu ? " demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Yûgi étant dépité, tarda à y répondre.

"Yûgi…"

"D'accord, Anzu…" répondit celui-ci.

Personne n'avait contredit Yûgi et pourtant lui, l'aurait souhaité…

Après quelques instants de réflexions, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans un hôtel près du Nil… A l'exception de la famille Ishtar et du grand-père de Yûgi, qui eux étaient reparti quelques heures plutôt.

**&&&**

**-**

Anzu n'avait plus rien dit depuis. Soumise au silence, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et toujours tête baissée. Sa marche était tel une marche d'un errant qui ne savait où aller… Son corps était là mais il n'y avait pas d'esprit pour l'animer car cette dernière était ailleurs ou avec quelqu'un d'autre… Seulement guidé que par cet amour qui ne pouvait plus vivre d'avantage car cette autre personne n'était plus là pour le faire renaître. Ses amis étaient tous inquiets, Yûgi encore plus…

Sans prendre le temps de prévenir ses amis, elle disparue aux yeux de tous. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux en cas de problème, y compris sur Yami…euh non, Atem, mais lui n'était plus là pour l'a soutenir ! Au grand désespoir de Anzu…

Les autres montèrent à leur tour, tout comme la jeune fille à la peau mâte, mais elle avait déjà traversée le couloir jusque la porte de sa chambre. Toujours avec ce même regard vide, elle faisait penser un peu au Pharaon quand il avait perdu Yûgi, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'aurait pas cette chance de revoir celui qu'elle avait perdu…

Anzu détourna la tête en direction de Yûgi pendant un cours instant puis elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma aussitôt derrière elle.

"Anzu ! " dit Yûgi, timidement.

Étant la réincarnation du Pharaon, il n'était pas lui pour autant… et malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas !

_C'est le cœur qui choisit quand il décide de battre…_

"Aller, tu viens Yûgi ? Et ne t'en fais pas pour Anzu... Tu verras, ça ira demain ! Crois-moi ! "

Mais Yûgi ne demeura pas indifférent pour autant…

Le petit tricolore regarda une dernière fois la porte par laquelle la jeune brunette s'était réfugiée.

** &&&**

**- **

"Atem, pourquoi es-tu parti ? "

Le dos collé contre la porte, elle se laissa glisser tout le long de celle-ci. Anzu avait dit cette phrase d'une manière peu audible comme un chuchotement dans l'air, seule dans la pénombre de cette pièce. Elle se remémora des souvenirs qu'elle avait du Pharaon et quand elle se replia sur elle-même, les larmes qu'elles avaient retenue jusqu'ici, commencèrent à jaillir.

"Atem… je t'en prie ! Reviens ! "

Elle repensa aux moments qu'elle avait vécus à ses côtés et sur ses dernières pensées, elle revit l'image de son départ et su à ce moment que jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

"Et ça, j'en suis convaincu, Anzu… " dit la voix.

Anzu crut à un moment que son esprit lui jouait encore un vilain tour et donc, elle ne prit pas plus d'attention, jusqu'au moment où quelque chose lui fit relever la tête, une force qui s'était emparé du menton de la fille… La jeune adolescente s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne.

"Qui est-là ? "

Mais seul le vent lui avait répondu de son souffle, quand la porte qui donnait un accès au balcon c'était ouvert d'elle-même. Anzu décida de se relever et continua de regarder autour d'elle, mais tout ce qu'elle distinguait était seulement un lit ainsi que quelques meubles. Voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans cette pièce à part elle, Anzu s'en alla allumer la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit pour ainsi se préparer à rejoindre son lit, car ça ne servirait à rien de pleurer éternellement. Ensuite, la douce Anzu prit un habit de sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour revêtir son vêtement de nuit. Une courte robe blanche, transparente et à fines bretelles. Après être sortie de la salle de bain, elle parti en direction du balcon pour en contempler le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à elle en cette douce nuit.

"Atem…" murmura-t-elle, ses cheveux virant au vent.

Après cette pouffée d'air frais, elle rejoignit son lit, ferma la lampe et s'endormit. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et se redressa pour voir d'où cela provenait, mais ne vit toujours rien. Après quelques instants, elle se recoucha et tomba cette fois-ci, dans un profond sommeil.

Durant cette nuit, des yeux l'observaient, c'était les siens, il était revenu. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un esprit. Il pouvait la voir, mais malheureusement pas elle. Vêtu de son habit d'autrefois, celui qui le différenciait de tous les hommes et de cette peau tannée… il était là, en train de la regarder avec confusion.

"Je te l'avais déjà dit Anzu… tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu dors." Affirma-t-il pour la deuxième fois et avec ce même sourire qu'il avait eut, la première fois qu'il lui avait dit cela.

_Elle n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle était restée celle qu'il avait connu… _

Il décida de s'avancer vers elle afin de lui enfiler le cartouche autour de son cou.

**&&&**

-

Il commença à s'abaisser progressivement de sorte à lui mettre ce pendentif qu'elle lui avait donné. Atem s'était dit que c'était grâce à elle et grâce à ce cartouche qu'il avait pu sauver le monde, de retrouver son véritable nom et d'accomplir ce pourquoi, il était présent dans le cœur de tous. Son nom était vraiment la pièce principale ainsi que la clé de tout ce jeu et sans Anzu, il lui manquerait une partie de lui-même pour lui permettre d'être complet.

Dès qu'il eut fini de lui passer le pendentif, des larmes roulèrent une fois de plus sur les joues de la jolie brunette endormie. Le Pharaon, alors, se redressa et observa la belle Anzu une toute dernière fois mais avec un regard dur et à la fois, monotone car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sourire face à une telle pensée…

D'un côté, il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait, de ne pas avoir été capable de lui dire « au revoir » avant de partir. Pourtant Atem n'était pas là pour faire le mal mais pour apporter sa lumière, réchauffer tous les cœurs et pourtant une personne en souffrait. Elle avait souffert face à son silence mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit… Malgré cela, son cœur se voyait réchauffer quand elle était avec lui.

"Je suis désolée, Anzu… " dit-il dans un murmure, tête baissée.

Le Pharaon le savait ! Il ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage Anzu et c'est pourquoi il n'était pas apparut dans l'intimité avec elle. Il avait quelque chose sur le cœur et ça n'a jamais été bon de ressasser le passé. Donc, il préféra ne rien dire et agir seulement en lui redonnant ce cartouche donné par amour ou par amitié…

_La volonté de Anzu était tellement grande qu'elle lui a permit de retrouver son nom et pour elle, d'avoir pu découvrir la réelle identité de celui qui se cache toujours au fond de son cœur et parce qu'elle voulait compléter son âme en mettant un nom sur la photo d'un homme dont le visage n'était plus voilé de noir._

Maintenant qu'il avait terminé le dernier volet de sa mission, l'âme du Pharaon pouvait à présent rejoindre le repos éternel mais n'en fit rien. Il resta là, sans bouger, à l'a regardé dormir. A mesure du temps qui passait, sa main eut envie de rejoindre sa joue mais il se stoppa avant d'atteindre se privilège.

"_Non _!_ Non _! _Je… je ne peux pas faire ça_ !!! " fit-il, très étonné de cette manœuvre.

Une irrésistible attraction avait prit le contrôle de son corps comme l'attraction de la terre qui s'exerce sur toutes choses qui s'en approche. Le Pharaon en resta sans voix.

Certes, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et quand il était question d'énigme, il partait toujours à la recherche de la solution, mais là il préférait partir…

Il détourna les talons et s'en alla mais avec lenteur, marquant ainsi un adieu définitif !

**&&&**

-

Anzu se réveilla et se redressa précipitamment, car elle croyait avoir rêvé… C'est alors qu'elle aperçu le cartouche. Elle le prit dans ses mains, les larmes recommencèrent à couler mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joies, car pour elle, le fait de revoir le cartouche signifiait **son** retour.

Elle alluma la lumière et scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque présence. A cet instant, elle s'interrogea, essayant d'avoir une réponse dans ce silence glacial.

"Où es-tu reparti ? "

…

"Je sais que tu es là ! " insista-t-elle, le cherchant toujours du regard bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit cette voix, celle-là même qu'elle avait entendu auparavant dans le désert et un peu plutôt dans la chambre.

"Je vois que tu es réveillée…" lui répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti ?! " redemanda-t-elle, déjà consciente de la réponse.

Ils n'étaient même pas à un mètre d'un de l'autre. Lui, étant de dos face à elle et elle, assise sur son lit, en pleure.

"Car c'était ma destiné…" répondit-il, tête baissée.

Le silence régna et Anzu se laissa guider par **cette** voix qui avait su percer le joli cœur de la douce brune aux yeux cristallin. Assise sur son lit, elle regarda en sa direction, car elle pouvait sentir sa présence à présent, alors que lui n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard. Un regard bleuté, noyé dans des larmes salées contre un regard obscurcit d'un voile noir.

"Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans votre monde, car je n'appartient pas à cette ère. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. " ajouta-t-il, relevant la tête.

"Mais tu l'as dans mon cœur, Atem…" répliqua celle-ci avec douceur.

Ignorant ses propos, il continua de parler.

"Ma place était avec les gens de ma mémoire, ceux qui étaient à mes côtés quand j'étais Prince ou Pharaon. Avec mes amis… "

"Mais tes amis sont aussi dans ce monde ! " s'indigna-t-elle.

"Anzu ! " haussa-t-il la voix, avec les points serrés. " Je t'en prie…"dit-il, avec une voix peu audible.

En choisissant de mourir comme il l'avait fait, le Pharaon avait abandonné ses amies du présent et bien qu'il en était conscient, il n'avait pas eut vraiment le choix s'il espérait un jour être libérer du puzzle millénaire et non rester éternellement enfermé durant encore 3000.

"Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, car tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Oui, je le sais…" se résigna-t-elle, tête baissée ayant déjà prit conscience de cela.

La douce Anzu sursauta et entra en transe. Ne bougeant plus comme hypnotisée, elle porta tout de même une main devant sa bouche qui était restée ouverte avant qu'il l'en en sorte.

"Anzu ! Ma place n'est donc pas ici !" redit-il, avec force.

La jeune fille laissa retomber sa main en douceur avant d'oser lui répondre.

"Oui, je sais mais…" renchérit-elle, essayant d'imposer sa volonté.

"S'il te plait Anzu… ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont !" lui dit-il, en élevant légèrement le ton et avec un geste inconscient.

La brunette perdit alors tout espoir une nouvelle fois et ce désespoir la força à avoir cette même tête baissée.

"Mais tu peux être sûr d'une chose Anzu, jamais je ne pourrai vous oublier. "

Une chose était sûr, le cœur du Pharaon n'était pas seulement pur, il était aussi grand.

"Atem…" gémit-elle.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Anzu céda d'avantage. Ses deux mains vinrent à se plaquer sur le matelas aux couvertures blanches de son lit et les serra fortement. Les gouttes que faisaient perler la fille aux yeux bleus, se perdirent sur ces couvertures et bientôt son regard devint noir. L'ancien Pharaon entendit les pleures de son « amie » mais ne se retourna pas et plus aucun sons ne sortirent de leurs bouches durant un moment dans ce silence où on ne pouvait qu'entendre Anzu pleurer tranquillement.

"… Si c'est pour te revoir partir… je préfère alors m'en aller avec toi…"

"Anzu ! " fit l'esprit, qui en resta bouche bée.

Très vite, il se retourna vers elle.

"Les souvenirs que j'ai de toi, ne disparaîtront jamais, Atem…"

"Ç_a _!_ J'en suis convaincu, Anzu…_" pensa-t-il, en souriant.

Puis, il reprit sur un ton sérieux.

"Mais Anzu, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi ! " Avoua-t-il.

"Je le sais, Atem…"

Elle desserra son étreinte et sécha ses larmes.

Anzu savait depuis toujours que le tricolore voulait le bien pour ses amis. C'est pour cela, qu'elle lui avait dit ça.

"Anzu ! Ta place est avec Yûgi et les autres… alors je t'en supplie, ne souhaite pas cela ! " Conclu-t-il, avec la voix dur.

Avec toujours cette même tête enfuie, Atem ne su la distinguer. Cela était encore plus difficile avec ces mèches qui retombaient aisément sur son visage blanc. Voilà qui les ramenaient à égalité.

"Yûgi…"

"Oui ! En effet" fit-il d'un geste de la tête.

…

"_Le souhait de Yûgi _! "

Yûgi : "Mon souhait était d'avoir de fidèles amis et mon vœux s'est exaucé."

"_Il nous l'avait dit dans le tombeau… Quand nous étions à la recherche du vrai nom du Pharaon_."

…

"_Oui _! _Je m'en souviens maintenant _!"

…

"_Son véritable nom…_"

…

Elle descendit les yeux vers le cartouche qu'elle tenu fermement.

"Anzu ? " demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Atem vint à voir que la jeune fille tenait quelque chose dans le creux de sa main avec son bras ainsi et se douta que ce quelque chose n'était en réalité, le cartouche qu'Anzu lui avait donné afin que son nom fit à jamais gravé et qu'il puisse ainsi sauver le monde en conséquence.

Avant de fermer les yeux, elle prononça une dernière fois son nom avec plus d'assurance dans sa voix.

"Atem ! "

Ensuite, elle commença à murmurer quelques mots que le souverain n'entendit pas mais il vit juste ses lèvres bouger. Alarmé par la lumière qui s'échappa de ses doigts, le tricolore su aussitôt ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et tenta quelque chose avant que cela ne se produise.

"_Oh non ! Pas ça _! " pensa-t-il, tendu et en serrant les dents.

"Anzu ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'à elle, mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules nue et fini par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Arrête, Anzu ! " redit-il, avec force.

L'esprit ne voulait pas apparaître, car il savait que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses. Dès qu'elle sentit l'aura du monarque sur sa peau nue, elle se stoppa dans ses dires et frissonna à ce contact. Il était bon de pouvoir sentir sa présence mais tout cela était en vain, car elle avait déjà terminé de prononcer son vœu.

"Oh non, Anzu ! Qu'as-tu fait ?!? " dit-il, ébailli.

Le cartouche qui brillait d'une lumière blanche, ne brilla plus et c'est à ce moment là qu'Atem apparut petit à petit. Le roi regarda son corps apparaître avec étonnement. Quand cela venait à se finir et qu'Anzu le vit, cette dernière releva la tête et se retrouva né à né avec ce valeureux Pharaon.

"Oh Atem…"

Durant un léger moment, ils vinrent à se scruter. Atem en était quelque peu bouche bé mais très vite, il reprit le contrôle grâce à ses deux mains encore posées sur ses épaules, qu'il ôta aussitôt.

"C'est si bon de te revoir !" dit-elle une seconde fois, en allant se jeter contre son torse et en pleurant de joie.

Par la force de son élan, ils basculèrent ensemble sur le lit. Atem, à la merci de la fille à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus.

"Anzu ! " s'exclama-t-il, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

L'ancien roi en prit un coup, mais se laissa faire.

Le cartouche se remit à briller aussitôt dans ses bras et plus elle s'accrocha à lui, plus le cartouche brillait.

Anzu montrait bien son attachement pour lui et aussi son désire d'être toujours en sa compagnie.

"Atem, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi ? " questionna-t-elle, en se relevant pour ainsi lui faire face.

Les mains ainsi que les genoux de la brunette s'étaient maintenant collés contre le matelas et il n'y avait pas qu'elle… le bas de la robe de Anzu s'était déposé sur le pagne du Pharaon au regard surpris. Les regards croisèrent le chemin du cartouche qui virevoltait à cause du mouvement de Anzu. Une fois le cartouche arrêté, ils commencèrent à se regarder.

"Je n'avais pas le choix, Anzu…" lui répondit-il, avec calme.

Le poids du silence se fit une fois de plus très lourd, car les deux personnes qui étaient allongées, n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Un poids assez dur à supporter pour le Pharaon en réalité, car il n'avait jamais encore fait face à cela. Pourtant le vent se faisait entendre… Le temps passa et des regards se lancèrent. Pour briser ce silence, une bretelle de la jolie brunette vint à glisser sur sa peau douce. Le Pharaon commença à perdre son sang froid, une goutte de sueur s'entrevit sur sa tempe.

Anzu commença à descendre son visage, consciente de la situation.

"Anzu, que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-il, étonné.

"Atem…"

(A/N : _… (Et Yûgi arrive ! XD)… *Bam* AIEUH !!! Bah quoi ? Bon ok, je m'en vais)_

Le souverain écarquilla les yeux dès qu'Anzu se fit plus proche de son visage troublé. Le souffle chaud de la douce Anzu commença à se percuter sur la peau du monarque, le forçant à tressaillir de plus en plus. Son cœur battait… et celui de Anzu aussi mais elle, elle savait pourquoi… Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et il se laissa embrasser…

A un moment, Anzu se stoppa, hésitant à aller plus loin. Atem ne bougeait toujours pas tandis que la jeune fille entra en léthargie.

(_POV Anzu_)

_Atem me prit le visage. Il avait laissé ses deux mains glisser sur mes joues un peu rosie. Mon cœur battait très vite comme quand il parlait avec cette voix… et aussi pour toutes les fois où mon regard avait pu croiser sa personne. Il m'avait toujours autant affecté même étant dans l'ombre et pourtant Yûgi lui ressemblait…_

_Je regardai son regard et chercha après quelque chose… Le Pharaon releva un peu sa tête pour venir y déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagissais pas car j'étais encore sous le choque. Par là suite, je me laissai partir avec celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse le premier jour de notre rencontre…_

_Une chose est sûr, je n'avais pas peur…_

_-_

_-_

_Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, Atem me força à reculer de sorte qu'on soit assis tous les deux me donnant le droit d'être posée sur les jambes de _"_l'autre Yûgi_ "_. Il déposa ses deux mains sur mes hanches de sorte à me capturer près de son torse musclé. Collée contre Atem, je ne savais pas comment réagir… mais lui le savait… car très vite, il attaqua mon cou, le recouvrant de baiser brulant. Je me laissai faire, profitant de ce moment irréel… Gémissant à plusieurs reprisent, je ne m'attendis pas à ce qu'il fasse glisser sa main au dessous de ma robe pour ainsi toucher ma cuise. Mon corps devint de plus en plus chaud et sa main puissante chauffait avec elle. _

_Après m'avoir embrassé dans le cou, il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmura quelque mots que j'avais du mal à entendre… Je vis qu'il avait un sourire sournois après ces paroles qui me firent pouffer de surprise…_

_Le grand Pharaon commença à coller ses lèvres contre le dessus de ma poitrine tandis qu'une de ses deux mains s'occupa d'abaisser le haut du premier côté de ma poitrine, puis le second et ensuite de parcourir avec sa deuxième main, le dessous de ma robe. Je recommençais à gémir tout en penchant ma tête en arrière…_

_Je me sentis partir encore plus loin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait._

_-_

_-_

"Anzu !?! "

…

_-_

_-_

Elle sursauta et elle revenu dans le monde réelle.

"Atem ? "

…

"Atem, je ne saurais plus te revoir partir…" lui avoua-t-elle, avec un air mélancolique.

"Pourquoi, Anzu ? " demanda-t-il, confus.

"Parce que tu m'impressionnes, Atem…" finit-elle par dire.

-

Et par là suite, le cartouche illumina toute la pièce afin de déterminer, à tous deux, leur destinée…

-

-

* * *

-

**Me revoilà ! Alors ? Là, on peut dire (aussi) que c'est une histoire qui se termine dans la lumière (**_VoSTRF_**) comme pour la vrai fin de Yugioh !, mais on ne va pas recopier… Une fanfiction restera toujours une pensée d'un esprit incontrôlée. **

**Oui, j'avoue… xD…**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment accepté la fin de Yu-Gi-Oh !, c'est pour cela que j'ai refait une suite et j'espère qu'elle vous a bien plut.**

…

… **Bon ! Qui veut une glace ?...**

**Moi : Va parler à mon cochon rose xD.**

**... Alors, t'as compris ? C'est le Phare-à-On ?...**

**Moi : Toi, Tu sors !**

**J'aimerais remercier un ami qui m'a beaucoup aidé à revérifier cette fic.**

**Atem x Anzu Forever  
**

**Bisous à tous et on se voit dans une tout autre aventure. En attendant, portez-vous bien. **

**A bientôt**

_By La petite Anzu_


End file.
